gielinor_rspsfandomcom-20200213-history
Price Guide
This is a general Price Guide for those who don't have any idea how much an item costs or whether its worth picking up or not. ALL PRICES CHANGE AND ARE ROUGH ESTIMATES BASED ON WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD IN GAME. If there needs to be any changes, post a comment and I will edit the price if its a drastic change. '''Any items without prices next to them are going to be added when I get a price for them. '''ARMOR: Amulet of ranging - 80 - 120m Blood necklace - 350 - 500m Dragon Fire Shield (DFS): 45 - 60m Dragonic Visage: 50m Dragon Kite: 1 - 1.2B Death cape - 550 - 650m Chaotic kite - 200 - 300m Eagle eye kite - 200 - 300m Farseer kite - 200 - 300m Ranger hat - 80 - 120m Ring of vigour - 500 - 600m Tomb of frost - 100 - 150m Barrows: 5m per piece Primal helm - 450 - 500m Primal plate - 450 - 500m Primal legs - 450 - 500m Primal kite - 250 - 350m Primal guantlets- 250 - 350m Primal boots - 400 - 600m - price changed massively Pernix cowl - 500 - 700m Pernix top - 500 - 700m Pernix chaps - 500 - 700m Pernix set - 2.2 - 3b - very rarely do players sell Torva set - 1.9 - 2.1b Torva helm - 500 - 700m Torva plate - 500 - 700m Torva legs - 500 - 700m Virtus set - 2.2 - 3b - very rarely do players sell Virtus mask - 500 - 700m Virtus top - 500 - 700m Virtus legs - 500 - 700m Steadfast boots - 200 - 250m Glaiven boots - 200 - 250m Ragefire boots - 200 - 250m Morrigan's Set: 180m Morrigan's Cowl: 60m Morrigan's Leather Body: 60m Morrigan's Chaps: 60m Statius's Set: (not including helm) Statius's Plate Body: 50 - 70m Statius's Plate Legs: 50 - 70m Statius's Full Helm: 150-200m Vesta Set: 300 - 350m Vesta's Chain Body: 150m Vesta's Chain Legs: 150m Zuriel's Set: 200m Zuriel's Robe Top: Zuriel's Robe Bottom: Zuriel's Hood: WEAPONS: Armadyl Godsword: 500 - 700m Armadyl Hilt: Bandos Godsword: Bandos Hilt: Saradomin Godsword: Saradomin Hilt Saradomin Sword: Zamorak Godsword: Zamorak Hilt: Chaotic longsword - 250 - 350m Chaotic rapier - 250 - 350m Chaotic maul - 250 - 350m Chaotic staff - 250 - 350m Chaotic crossbow - 600 - 1b - price changed massively Primal b axe - 500 - 600m Primal rapier - 500 - 600m Primal maul - 450 - 500m Primal 2h sword - 450 - 500m Morrigan's Throwing Axe: Morrigan's Javelins: Statius's Hammer: 50 - 80m Vesta's Longsword: 65 - 80m Vesta's Spear: Zuriel's Staff: Korasi's sword - 4 - 6b - price changed massively Thok's sword - 4 - 6b Abbysal Whip- 4 - 5m Iron Whip- Steel Whip- Black Whip- Mithril Whip- Adamant Whip- Rune Whip- Dragon Whip- Barrows Whip- Lime whip- 2.0 - 2.2B COSMETICS: Black santa - 2 - 3b Frog mask - 80 - 120m Bunny ears - 80 - 120m Rubber chicken - 100 - 200m Black santa - 2 - 3b Frog mask - 80 - 120m Bunny ears - 80 - 120m Rubber chicken - 100 - 200m - ( lower price can be obtained as loot from mystery box ) Chicken - 600 - 1bFox - 600 - 1b Skeletal pieces - 600 - 800m Skeletal set - 3 - 4b - 600 - 1b Fox - 600 - 1b Skeletal pieces - 600 - 800m Skeletal set - 3 - 4b MISC.: Mystery box - 20 - 25m Crystal Key (c key): 25m Donator ticket - 1b - 1.5 Expanded ticket - 2 - 3b Respected ticket - 10 - 15b Legend ticket - 30b+ - Price will depend on seller)